Pantathian
The '''Pantathians '''were a race of serpent men created by the Valheru Alma-Lodaka the Emerald Lady of Serpents as her servants. At the end of the Chaos Wars when Ashen-Shugar flew around the world freeing all the races who had been servants to the Valheru the Pantathians where horrified at the thought of being without their mistress.It was at this time that the priesthood became most powerful and they swore to return their Lady to Midkemia and by doing so they thought they would be granted Demi-Godhood by her. They live in an area in the southern part of the continent of Novindus. Wars Over the centuries they attempted to return their Lady numerous times. The most notable of which was when one of them impersonated the Moredhel Murmandamus. In this guise he and another Serpentpriest named Cathos rallied the Moredhel,Trolls,Goblins, Giants and many others to invade the Kingdom of the Isles so they they could access the Lifestone buried under Sethanon. Murmandamus was eventually defeated beneath Sethanon by Arutha conDoin the so called Lord of the West. Years later they tried again this time rallying to the banner of the Emerald Queen. They waged a mighty war in Novindus and then departed to the Kingdom. This time they brought with them the Saaur who where giant serpent men created by Alma-Lodaka on another world. They where eventually defeated and wiped out by Calis, Pug and others in what came to be known as the Serpentwar one of the most devastating wars to hit the world of Midkemia. Race The name snake people is a misnomer since they are evolved from a lizard that was found on the Island of the Snake People. The Panthatians can be of three tribes or types buy are born in the same creches. Priest - who are driven to worship their creator Alma-Lodaka and are the main antagonists. They can use magic. Panathtianden - Idiot-savants of magic, that can manipulate magic in solid form to do some brilliant things. They are not very intelligent and require constant supervision not hurt themselves or others. Evolved - These are the majority of the Pantathians. They are peaceful (probably more than humans and most other races but not pacifists) and have overcome their need to worship Alma-Lodaka, Also they can no longer use magic. They also seem to have a democratic form of government that has five presidents. This culture is present on the island of the Snake People south of Kesh. Due to triggering a trap that is guarding the Svengari and Quor the Pantathians are protecting in their major city by Pug, Magnus, and demon Nakor and MIranda they are mostly obliterated. Miscellaneous - Pantathians are cold-blooded creatures, while their cousins, the Saaur, are warm-blooded. Pug encountered another race of serpent men, the Panath-tiadn, on the dead-magic world of Timirianya. They were thought to be descendants of Pantathians who were stranded on that world when the Valheru fled. - During the events of the Serpentwar, Calis's Crimson Eagles was founded to fight the efforts of the Pantathians on Novindus. To that end, the Crimson Eagles invaded the hidden lair of the serpent men, and destroyed every creche of eggs that they could find. With the surviving Pantathians killed in the invasion of the Kingdom, the Pantathian race is extinct. Known Pantathians Cathos, MurmandamusCategory:races Category:Midkemia